


rushing head long

by Red (S_Hylor)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red
Summary: Sometimes things get said accidentally in the heat of the moment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 234





	rushing head long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardingbeedle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/gifts).



> Written for bardingbeedle who picked a 'ways to say I love you' prompt for me from a tumblr list and requested a Steve/Tony fic. 
> 
> The prompt was "slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey".

If anyone put Tony on the stand about it later, he’d plead that he’d been distracted at the time. Distracted by the play of muscles beneath Steve’s skin, the way they bunched in his thighs and calves every time Steve moved, the way his shoulders bunched as he shifted his hands behind him to take his weight. Distracted by the way, if he lifted his head enough, he could see the way his dick disappeared into Steve, only to reappear when Steve rocked his hips up again. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, it wasn’t even the first time that Tony had been confronted by the beautiful expanse of Steve’s back during the act. It was the first time that he’d felt so out of control though, as though he was just a prop, there for Steve to seek out his pleasure. Things had changed over the weeks. Not that Steve had even been a meek bed partner, but the more practice he got, the bolder he became, until Tony no longer felt like he had to coax every tiny reaction out of him, no longer had to tiptoe towards initiating anything. Now, Steve would seek him out, post mission, barely clean of the cushioning lubricant from piloting the suit, push into his space with little care for where they were. Steve, being as bold and in charge between the sheets, so to speak, as he was on the battlefield did things to Tony’s brain. It made him weak, in the most delightful ways, made his heart stutter and clench in his chest, making him feel warm from the core out. It made him distracted and silly. 

It makes him smile dopely at the back of Steve’s neck as he watches Steve ride him. The pink flush to his skin, the way sweat darkens his hair. When Steve turns his head even slightly, Tony can see the grime from the last fight still clinging to his skin. The air around them is thick with the scent sweat and arousal; and if, even a few short months ago, someone had told Tony that adrenaline made Steve want to get fucked hard and fast, he’s not sure that he would have believed them. And yet, Steve was there, riding his dick like a porn star, taking everything Tony had to offer, and then more. 

If it followed the same pattern as it usually did, Tony knows that after an orgasm or two, Steve will lose some of the ferocity in his need, will melt into someone less in control, someone who needs to be touched more, held longer. Someone who wants to be kissed and cherished, and Tony is there for all of it. It is a privilege to get to see all the sides of Steve, and he isn’t going to lie, he lives for those soft moments as well, when Steve hands some of the control back over to him, and he can rain kisses across Steve’s skin and hold him close. 

The small noises that Steve’s making, one of the tells that he’s close, pull Tony’s mind back to the present, pushing aside the poetic waxing of Steve for a moment. He shifts his hips a fraction as Steve’s rocks back down, changing the angle ever so slightly, earning himself a satisfied groan. He can’t help but to smile; Steve might not be the most verbose during sex, but Tony has come to recognise the different sounds he makes for what they mean, and that satisfied groan that trails off to a sigh, it might as well be an outpouring of praise. 

Maybe it’s that little sigh, maybe it’s the way the pink creeps further down Steve’s shoulders, or the way he clenches down around Tony and his body trembles through an orgasm. Tony’s not sure what is to blame, but for a fraction of a second, he’s caught up in the warmth of the moment, and the affection overflows beyond his control. 

The words slide off his tongue, sticky and sweet like honey, out in the open before he can think to try and catch them. Three little words that trip off his tongue without his control. 

There’s a moment, a meer fraction of a second, of stillness in the wake of his words, before everything just continues on. Steve shifts his weight, shoulders heaving with the post orgasmic effort of breathing. Then he starts moving again, riding Tony’s dick as though nothing had happened. 

Part of Tony’s mind is caught in a loop of trying to freak out over what happened, but it’s hard to focus solely on that when Steve’s riding him with renewed, desperate vigour. Tentatively he reaches out, rests a hand on Steve’s hip, thumb stretching out towards his lower back, and he hears Steve sigh again. Whether Steve didn’t hear him or is just ignoring him is unclear, but Tony lets himself get distracted again. 

Maybe he got away with it. Maybe it’s going to come back to bite him later. 

Later finds them having changed position several times, until Tony’s draped over Steve’s body, pressing him into the mattress. Steve’s thighs bracket his hips, knees bumping against Tony’s ribs, abs a slippery wet mess between them. Tony’s not sure how many times Steve came in the end, that last desperate chase of his own release made everything rather hazy in his memory. He feels loose and sated, muscles full of warmth and a glorious ache that makes him feel like it was a job well done. 

Steve shifts slight beneath him, legs dropping back down, jostling him. Tony can’t help but grumble a protest, he’s sensitive and doesn’t want to move, and the place he’s tucked his face against Steve’s neck smells so gloriously like Steve that he never wants to breathe any other air. 

Steve grunts indecipherably in response, and Tony finally finds the effort to pull away from Steve, flopping onto the bed beside him. He absently wishes he had the energy to get up and find a cloth to clean them both, so he’d have an excuse to keep touching Steve, but his limbs feel like liquid. Keeping up with a supersoldier’s sexual needs isn’t easy, but Tony wouldn’t swap it. 

To his surprise, Steve rolls towards him, close enough it almost feels like post coital cuddling, but Steve’s never been one for that. Cracking an eye open, Tony glances at Steve, and feels the panic swirl back in at the pinched, serious expression on Steve’s face. 

Steve frowns at him for a long moment, as though he’s chewing over the words that he’s going to say, and it’s a surprise when Steve’s tone is soft and vulnerable, with no hint of the reprimand Tony expects to hear. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Almost timid, Tony thinks, as though Steve is terrified that Tony will laugh at him and say it was a joke. Despite the frown and the hard set of Steve’s jaw that looks like he’s spoiling for a fight, his voice and eyes indicate something else. Any other time and Tony thinks saying yes would earn him a punch in the teeth, but right now he suspects if he says no it’ll break Steve’s heart. 

Steve’s heart that he didn’t even know he’d been cradling carefully in his hands until this moment. 

“Of course I meant it, darling.” He holds his breath after the confession, not sure what sort of reaction to expect, but Steve practically melting into the bed and his side is certainly not it. 

Steve tucks his face against Tony’s shoulder, breath shuddering on the exhale. “Good.” 

A single word full of so much relief, longing and prayer and Tony can hear all the other unspoken words that Steve has wrapped into it. Maybe they aren’t at the stage of trading casual  _ I love yous _ yet, but Tony can feel that time is very close. 

He rolls over, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders and holding him close. Kissing the top of Steve’s head he smiles into his hair. He can wait for that time to come. 


End file.
